


A Need For A Blowjob

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Punishment, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson walks in on Sherlock giving John a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For A Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

A Need for a Blowjob

 

“You're such a brat, Sherlock, and you don't even care.”

“I do care,” Sherlock responded. He dropped to his knees in front of John. “I care about you.” His head bowed forward.

John pushed him back. “All you care about is not being bored. Well, what if I told Greg to stop asking you for help. How bored would you be then?”

Sherlock looked up, alarmed. “I-” he took a deep breath. “-wouldn't care. As long as I had you.”

John very nearly gave in, sentiment from the younger man was a rare occurrence.

“You always run off. You always run off and scare the shit out of me!”

“I promise I won't-”

“Don't Sherlock! Just don't. Don't promise me something I know you won't stick to.”

“I promise to try, Sir.”

The doctor sighed. That was the closest thing to an apology he was going to get.

“Come between my legs,” John ordered.

Sherlock shuffled forward, wary that he hadn't been completely forgiven, not yet, at least.

“Pull my cock out and do what you do best.”

The kneeling man very nearly commented on how the thing he did best was making deductions and using his brain to save lives not suck cocks- or John's cock anyway, but he stopped himself.

“Yes, Sir.”

His hands went to his trousers and John smacked them away. “No. Use your teeth.”

Sherlock sighed and with practiced ease managed to clench his teeth around the button and pop it open. The zipper was easier and he pulled it down. John's cock sprang free and Sherlock swallowed him down whole.

“Come on, brat, put a bit of effort into it.”

Sherlock hollowed his cheeks and caused a moan from the doctor. He ran his tongue up the underside of his cock before starting on the slit at the tip.

John let out a long drawn out moan be pulled from him only to jolt at the sound of the door opening. If he hadn't have been looking at the detective, he wouldn't have known that Sherlock was aware of their landlady's presence. The evil grin on the brat's face was enough.

“Uh… oh, sorry, dears.” She stumbled through into the kitchen.

John grinned back down at the kneeling man still suckling on his cock.

“Close your eyes!” he barked and smiled at the immediate compliance.

The brat wanted him to be embarrassed. Well, he was going to be disappointed. Rather than pushing his lover away, he gripped his curls tighter than he would normally and tugged him forward, forcing the detective to choke on his cock.

He growled very lowly, so it was only Sherlock who would hear. “I think you'll find, boy, that since I have started dominating you on a regular basis, I'm not easily distracted from fucking your mouth.”

He let the kneeling figure go, briefly, and Sherlock gasped in breath, more than aware of the resulting ‘Umph!’ John held onto him a little bit longer this time and then pushed him away.

“Go and kneel in the corner, Boy, nose to the wall.”

He didn't wait to watch the sub and instead made himself decent to go and find his landlady. She was puttering about in the kitchen making tea.

“I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson,” John said sincerely. “He is such a little sod at times.”

“I understand, dear. I've seen worse.”

John smiled at the way the older women didn't seem affected at all.

“I'd love to come down to yours for tea. Leave his nibs in the corner.”

“Of course.”

John hurried back into the sitting room and closed the door to the hallway. He heard Mrs. Hudson disappear down the stairs and walked stealthily across the room, gripping Sherlock by his curls and yanking his head back sharply.

“You are going to wait here. I have more important things to do then deal with brats.”

A pair of Lestrade's handcuffs appeared from nowhere and Sherlock found his hands cuffed behind him.

Then the doctor disappeared and the kneeling man sighed. He had not thought that through at all!


End file.
